plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
DJ Zom-B
DJ Zom-B was a zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Overview The DJ Zom-B absorbs 32 normal damage shots. He degrades at 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 (at which point, all the hats are gone), 18, 21, 24 (at which point, the necklace is gone), and 28. He finally dies at 32 normal damage shots. Facebook description “Gruhhhh braaaains,” moans DJ Zom-B. It’s a succinct and telling expression of his overall worldview. -''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Strategies When first discovered, it is quite hard to deal with, having a total of 32 health. Planting some Beets next to a Wall-nut should do. If you are not using Beets, let him get in the range of most of your plants and then freeze him with ZombiFreeze. This should take most of his hats off leaving little left. In farther levels, Flaming Peas should easily take off all the hats without any freezing. Once Bamboo Shoots are unlocked, DJ Zom-Bs becomes much weaker as one shot from a bamboo shoot will take of three hats at once. A Magnet Plant can steal his necklace. In Brainball, a wave of DJ Zom-B's come with lots of zombies. These should hoard around a Wall-nut and eat it quite fast. Just try to freeze Beets nearby. When spawned in Rocket Zombies, it is more the same thing as before. Just more zombies are spawned, making it easier. When spawned in Conga Leader and Football Zombie waves, it is best to let them take hits and not the Conga Leaders. This will protect them, thus leading more spawned Conga Dancers. Appearances *Park-n-Perish: All levels except for 11, 21 *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 9, 19 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 1, 2, 6, 8, 18, 21 *U of Z: 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22 *Frostbite Falls: 3 to 7, 11, 12, 14, 18 to 23 *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12 to 17, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 to 12, 16, 17, 21, 22, 24 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4 to 9, 11, 13, 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 1 to 6, 8, 10, 17 *Zombitorium Manor: 1, 2, 3, 6 to 10, 16 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Chilly Lot Gallery DJZom-B.png|DJ Zom-B's first official photo DJ Hat.png|DJ Zom-B hat trash DJZomBInGame.PNG|DJ Zom-B in-game DJZomBAllHatsNoNecklace.PNG|DJ Zom-B with all of its hats but no necklace DJ 1st.png|First degrade DJ 2nd.png|Second degrade DJ 3rd.png|Third degrade DJ 4th.png|Fourth degrade DJ 5.png|Fifth degrade DJ.gif|Animated DJ Zom-B Trivia *He has nine degrades, five being a hat knocked off. *He walks differently from other zombies. He half walks and half dances. *DJ Zom-B was originally going to be called the Mad Hatter Zombie. *If one looks closely, they can see that the DJ Zom-B has a golden tooth. *DJ Zomb-B has the most degrades (nine) compared to any other zombie. *Various pieces of artwork depict his necklace as a circle with a flipped "Z" in the middle, but in-game, it is a golden skull. *It is unknown how the Magnet Plant magnetizes the gold necklace since it is around his neck, and gold is not magnetic. *In game, as DJ Zom-B's necklace degrades, his face changes. *His name resembles that of DJ Pon-3, also named Vinyl Scratch, from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ru:DJ ЗОМ-Б Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Zombies with "High" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear zombies